


Magick Lessons

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Wolves and Magick [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gavin!HalfWitch, Multi, Ryan!DemonWitchHybrid, Supernatural AU - Freeform, magick and stuff, pairings are only mentioned, supernatural beings au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is struggling with learning Magick and Ryan offers to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire Isn't For Everyone

I focus on the candle, just the way Michael showed me and get nothing but a headache. “Bloody stupid candle, why?” I shake my head but the headache persists. I shove the damn thing back into the drawer of my desk and go back to looking through my emails. I hear movement behind me and I look over to see Ryan sitting down at his desk. 

“Hey Ryan, you are part Witch right?” I ask, and he smiles. 

“Yeah, I’ve got more Witch in me than Demon actually, why what’s up?” he says gently. 

“I’ve been trying to light a candle the way Michael does for days now and I’ve gotten nowhere, I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong.” I lower my head, waiting for him to laugh at me. 

“Well not everyone is attuned to fire, there are five elements. Four of them can be manipulated by Witches and other such Magickally attuned creatures, the fifth there have only been a few in the history of Magick who could manipulate it.” he sits forward. “Fire might just not be your element, it would make sense. Michael’s element is fire, he can manipulate all four to some degree but fire is his element, right?” 

I nod, I’ve seen Michael manipulate earth before, and air, but never water. 

“Ok well look at him, his personality, his behaviour, it fits him to be attuned to fire because he himself is a fiery person.” he clears his throat. “You aren’t.” 

“I’ve never seen him use water.” I say, trying to understand everything Ryan is telling me. 

“No, I don’t imagine you would have, he doesn’t very often from what I can tell. Like I said, he can control all four but to varying degrees. I imagine with water being fire’s exact opposite it’s a bit of a strain for him to do it but he can, I’ve seen it.” he runs his hand through his hair. 

“Makes sense I suppose.” I study Ryan for a minute. “What about you?” He snaps his fingers in response, a flame springing to life at the tips. He shakes his hand and it goes out. “Only fire?” 

He nods, “Not all of us are multi-talented. The Magick I am best at all has to do with fire and the traits associated with it. Whereas Barb is multi-talented and can manipulate all four like Michael but with more success on the opposites front. I think her primary element is earth.” 

“If you had to take a guess, what element would you suggest would be my primary?” I shift in my chair. 

“My guess would be water actually. It’d fit you and the way you are.” he grins and turns towards his desk and grabs a water bottle. He tosses it at me. “Same principal as fire, just different medium, you just have to change what you want it to do, focus on your intent.” 

“What should I try to do to it?” I look at the bottle in my hand. 

“Well, try freezing it, that should be easy enough I suppose.” he shrugs, “You have no idea what you’re doing do you? Has Michael been teaching you?” 

“I know bits, he’s taught me little things but not a lot so far.” I unscrew the top on the water bottle. 

“Alright so you know what you have to do to manipulate an element?” he turns his full focus onto me. I nod and hold the bottle between my hands. I clear my mind and focus on wanting to freeze the water. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. My hands start to tingle, like they’ve been shoved into a tub of ice water. I open my eyes and look at the water bottle, it’s frozen solid. I look up at Ryan, who is sitting there chuckling. 

“I did it!” I exclaim and accidentally drop the bottle, the water unfreezing and spilling. I pick it up quickly to keep from soaking the carpet too much. Ryan laughs harder watching me fumble with the water bottle. “Well I kind of did it, why’d it unfreeze when I let go of it?” 

“The spell hadn’t quite set yet. Water is like that. Fire magick is dangerous because it doesn’t have to set it just happens immediately but once it’s done you can’t undo it. Earth is harder to change but can usually easily be changed back.” He says sitting forward. “Air is easy to change but hard to control completely. Water flows back and forth in it’s forms, it’s easy to change but takes a little longer to master and once you do it takes less time to set.” 

“I guess that makes sense.” I look at the water bottle again. I clear my mind and focus on freezing it. My hand tingle again and when I open my eyes the water is frozen again. This time I stay calm and keep a hold on the bottle. After about a minute Ryan reaches out and takes it from me. I panic for a second but it stays frozen. 

“Good,” he smiles. “The elements are all tied to emotions and personality traits. Air is intellect and usually isn’t paired to an emotion because of that. Fire is sexuality and passion, it’s also linked to a lot of strong emotions like love, hate, anger, jealousy, stuff like that. Water tends to be referred to as the emotional element, sadness and happiness that come in overwhelming tides and with a wide range of variations. Earth is strength and grounding, it also is usually linked to pure instinct.” 

“That makes sense, that also explains why Fire is yours and Michael’s strongest.” I nod, fitting the pieces together in my mind. 

“I don’t use Water magick but I’m sure I could teach you anyway if you want me to.” He hands me the water bottle again, now unfrozen. I nod, it’d be good to have a teacher and Ryan seems to know enough about all of this to be able to help me.


	2. Motivation

“Ryan, this is bloody well impossible.” I huff, plopping my arse onto the ground and crossing my arms over my chest. My hair hangs in my face and water drips off it and rolls down my cheek. “I can’t do it.” 

“No, not with that attitude you can’t.” He rolls his eyes. He sighs and shakes his head, walking out of the room and coming back with Geoff in tow. “Sit here Geoff, thank you.” Ryan refills my bucket of water and grabs a second bucket that he sets on the table beside him. He stands behind Geoff’s chair. “Let’s try this again with a little motivation.” 

“No, Ryan don’t, what if I can’t…” I say but he cuts me off. 

“That’s what this is for but I doubt we’ll need it.” Rye shifts his weight to his back foot. Geoff doesn’t even flinch as the flames spring to life around him and creep closer and closer to him. I focus on my bucket of water. I will the water to lift and move to save Geoff from the fire. It still amazes me that Ryan can make the fire only burn what he wants it to. Geoff makes a face as one of the flames touches him. I clear my mind and focus again, no longer willing the water to move but hoping to force it to, I’ll be damned if I let Geoff be hurt by this. I close my eyes and throw my energy out the way Ryan showed me. Seconds later I hear Ryan laughing and Geoff spitting and sputtering. 

I open my eyes to see Geoff, drenched and perturbed looking, glaring at me as he flicks water from his brow. “Sorry Geoff.” I say quietly. 

“It’s ok kid, I’d rather be soaked than burned alive.” He takes the towel Ryan holds out to him. 

“You didn’t seem worried at all.” I say as I sit down before I fall down. 

“No because as much of a psycho as Ryan may be I know he wouldn’t do something that would endanger anyone here.” He towels off his hair. “And I had faith that you wouldn’t let him.” He walks toward the door still trying to dry himself out. “You good now?” He asks Ryan who nods once, before leaving the room.

“Ryan, how could you do that?” I turn my attention to him, the anger flaring up. “How could you do something like that?” 

“Because I know Geoff means a lot to you, he’s like a father to you, and I knew that would give you the motivation you needed to break through finally. It was that or Michael and I figured if I tried that you would end me.” He says and I continue to glare at him. At least he’s smart enough to know that. 

“Well now that I’ve finally figured that out, what’s next?” I ask folding my arms across my chest. 

“Next I go see if Jon found those targets I asked him about and we go outside with our buckets of water.” He smiles, refilling the buckets at the sink in the bathroom before trudging off to find Jon, carrying the buckets with him. I follow him, knowing without him saying anything that I’m supposed to. When he finds Jon, he’s already carrying two considerably sized targets. 

“Here, I found them in the pile of stuff you guys use for Free Play.” Jon says and hands me the targets. “Good luck.” He smiles and walks away back to whatever he was doing before. Ryan motions for me to follow him as he heads outside. We wander out to an empty section of the parking lot where there are no cars anywhere near us in any direction. Rye sets down the buckets and takes the targets from me. They have stands with them so he sets them up a good distance away but at varying points. 

“So,” I look between him and the targets. “What exactly are we doing out here?” 

“Water isn’t actually an element most would use for combat but it’s actually incredibly useful and with everything going on I’d be stupid not to teach you how to use it to fight.” He says his voice sounds strained. “Michael will kill me but I’m sure he’d rather you could defend yourself. So step one, water is not always in a bucket.” He says as he proceeds to knock each bucket over, causing the water to go absolutely everywhere. “You need to learn to gather it from the environment, eventually you’ll learn how to draw moisture from the air and earth and whatever but for now I want you to gather that before it dries up and I have to go get more.” 

I clear my mind and focus, it’s a lot harder when I can’t just focus on the bucket. I open my eyes to see that the water has collected in a puddle at my feet though. Ryan smiles, “Ok now you remember how to freeze water?” I nod. “You can freeze it in any shape when it’s not contained. Try making a baseball size piece of ice and throw it at the target, ice is easier to throw than liquid water.” 

I focus on my puddle, willing a small part to leave the rest. Nothing happens. I try again and this time it works. I picture what Ryan has asked for in my mind and will the water to take that shape, keeping in mind I have to let it set before I can do anything with it. It sets in seconds unlike before and I hurl it at one of the targets. Ryan seems satisfied with the result and goes to pick up the target. 

“Ok that’s good, that works in most fights, if someone attacks you you should be able to use that to knock them out or get them to leave you alone without killing them.” He says, “But some fights aren’t so lucky, you aren’t just living by human rules anymore and some supernaturals are ruthless and go for the kill, they won’t back down for an ice ball.” 

I swallow hard, remembering the night I went to find Michael. I shake my head to get the thought out of my head and clear my mind. 

“So you too will have to go for the kill to stop them, I pray you never ever have to but it’s always a possibility. You can make absolutely any shape out of ice but a large spike or spear shape will be the most effective against an attacker who won’t back down.” He rubs the back of his neck with his hand. “Give it a shot.” 

I focus on my puddle again, it’s not as big anymore, the Texas heat having dried up some of it. I force what is left into a long spear like shape, making sure the end is pointed and sharp. I set it and without hesitation I use my energy to fling it a target. I watch at it tears right through it and shatters as it hits the ground behind it. Ryan looks at me, his crystalline blue eyes wide in disbelief. 

“Well…” he looks at the target. “Alright then, now that you’ve got that I think you should be good, you can kind of learn anything else by experimenting and playing around with water. It’s pretty versatile. Water, snow, and ice. You can actually control any liquid with a decent water content.” He says before looking at me anxiously. “Just be careful with like hot coffee and stuff okay?” 

“Yeah no problem.” I laugh. “So just practice then?” He nods and gathers the targets. I pick up the buckets and follow him back to the office.


	3. Snowflakes

I sit at my desk waiting for everyone to get back, Geoff had to actually go round them all up for the Let’s Play today. I open the water bottle that sits on the corner of my desk and pour a tiny puddle onto a clear patch on my desk. I focus on it, and will it to change and move. 

“Woah, dude that’s cool.” I hear from behind me and look up to see Ray looking at the small cloud of snow that’s dusted up under my hand. I smile gently and throw the cloud at him, covering his hair and glasses in snowflakes. “That, however, is not cool. That’s fucking cold man, god damn.” He laughs and sits in Michael’s chair beside me. 

“Been practicing that trick.” I say grinning from ear to ear as he brushes the snow out of his hair before it can melt. He takes off his glasses and uses his shirt to wipe the lenses. 

“Well you’re pretty good at it.” He smiles pushing his glasses back up his nose. “Who’s been teaching you anyway? Michael?” 

“No, Michael could but Ryan is the one that’s been teaching me. I’m just supposed to practice now that he’s taught me the basics, anything else I ever learn will probably be from Michael.” I start getting my computer and crap set up, Ray nods and moves over to his desk. 

“What else can you do?” He asks leaning back in his chair. 

“Freeze and unfreeze, throw water and ice, if I tried I could probably make a snowball and throw it at you.” I say, making like I’m going to actually do it by reaching for the water bottle. 

“Cool but could you not?” He smiles and shakes his head. I nod and move my hand away from the bottle as the others start to file in and sit at their desks. 

~~~~~

I sit on the floor in the office with my legs crossed and my water bottle in front of me. Jack bought me a reusable one with little whales and starfish all up the side of it so I’d stop using disposable ones. Geoff sits in his chair not paying any attention to me. The others have all gone to do other things now that we finished filming the Let’s Play but I don’t actually have anything to do right now. 

Geoff reaches up and brushes the snow out of his hair, peeking at me out of the corner of his eye as I work up another little cloud of it. He doesn’t seem to mind at all and just keeps brushing it off before it can melt. I make sure they aren’t very big so he won’t get too wet from them. I hover the little flurry over his head and let it fall slowly. Ryan walks in and laughs quietly to himself. He looks down at me and sees my now empty water bottle. He carefully picks it up and leaves the room. He comes back and sets it down in front of me now full of cold water. I smile up at him and he grabs something from his desk before leaving again. 

“Have you tried making snow that doesn’t melt?” Geoff speaks for the first time in the last hour. “Griffon told me some water users can do it.” 

“I’ve never heard of that…” I say thinking about how one would do that. 

“Or rather it takes a really long time to melt anyway, I think she said a day or two was the longest it would last.” He nods. “Why don’t you make a little snowman and try and make him so he won’t melt for a while.” 

I look at my water bottle and focus on what I want to happen. The water comes out of the bottle in a stream and lands on the floor as a little pile of snow. I work quickly to make it into the shape of a snowman as Geoff leaves the room. He comes back a few seconds later with a little bowl. I focus on wanting the snowman not to melt, willing the water to cooperate. Geoff stays crouched in front of me hand hovering behind the little snowman. I nod for him to do whatever it is he’s gonna do, figuring he won’t squash it because he told me to make it. He doesn’t, he very delicately picks it up in his tattoo covered hands and sets it in the bowl. It looks funny in his hands and doesn’t want to stay standing up in the bowl. I pull some more water from the bottle and make a little pile of snow in the bowl. Geoff stands the snowman in it and smooths out the snow with carefully fingers, packing it gently around the snowman so he’ll stand up. I focus on the snow and will it to stay frozen like the snowman itself. 

“There, now we’ll see how long he lasts.” Geoff smiles and picks the bowl up, setting it on his desk beside all his stuff. “Now, can you go find Ryan, I think he’s getting ready to take Meg out for dinner so he may be on his way out but tell him that I’ll need him immediately when he gets back and that he may need to stay late so he should get someone to give Meg a ride home.” 

I nod and set my water bottle on my desk before bolting out of the room to find him. I can’t help but smile at the thought of Geoff and his snowman. I shake my head and look around for Rye, he’s just at the front door, his arm protectively around his tiny purple haired girlfriend, and on his way out. 

“Oi, Ryan.” I holler after him to catch his attention.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a side novella thing that takes place after When the Wolf Howls and like immediately before the next big piece. I wanted to do something from Gav's point of view so that you could kind of see how he's actually taking all of this Magick and Supernatural stuff.


End file.
